Heretofore, there is known a technique of operating a shift lever of a shift device to switch the gearshift position of an automatic transmission mounted on a vehicle. As this kind of shift device, for example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a shift operation body with which shift operation is performed using four push switches arranged on the surface of a base body to thereby switch the connection state of a transmission.
Moreover, Patent Literature 2 discloses a gearshift device with which a plurality of gearshift switches comprised of push-button switches are properly selected to switch the gearshift position of an automatic transmission when the operation lever is changed to its collapsed position to set to the automatic gearshift mode.